Sweet Lie
by siochanfrost
Summary: What happens when a stubborn mortal girl meets god of lies and mischief. How it will affect her dream life whit her new best friend Tony Stark. Will she be able to keep it as a secret for a long time from people around her.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life

_**Hi everyone, this is my**_ _ **first**_ _ **fan fiction I have ever made. I really hope dear reader you will enjoy this. If you see anything wrong, just**_ _ **inform**_ _ **me I will do my best to**_ _ **correct**_ _ **it or do it better in future.**_

 _ **If you spot any grammar of spelling mistakes, let me know as well. I am trying my best not to make them, but**_ _ **English**_ _ **is my 3rd**_ _ **language**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I want to say thank you to Rhen90x for editing my story.**_

 **Sweet Lie**

 **Chapter 1**

The beginning of a new life

"It is said that every 100 years a genius is born" dark haired man says to me with a smirk on his face.

"Well then we should be happy that this is not true" I smirk and take a sip of a blue coloured cocktail, which I got just a second ago. "It would be pretty boring to live without a mind like yours, Tony" I tried to sound sarcastic, but it is true. If I haven't had a chance to meet this lovely idiot I would still be working as just an IT manager and stuck in my country.

Playboy takes a seat next to me. "How are the preparations going for moving into the Stark tower forever?" He smiles playfully as it is usual for him.

"Tony… I still think Pepper wouldn't like this and what would people..." I got interrupted by Iron Man "shh she just has to meet you, she will understand that you are like a sister to me nothing more, which surprisingly enough, we look like we could be related by blood as well" we just laughed for a second and I saw why he would say so, we have similar features and our hair is the same colour and structure only mine is long enough to reach my hips.

"I don't want you to live in that horrible place anymore, Ren" His voice is more than serious this time.

"Me too Tony, me too..." I think to myself, but the words I say out loud are "It wasn't that bad, some people have their life much worse than I have ever had" I didn't lie saying that. Compared to some people I could say I was pretty lucky and they never got a chance to change their life like I did.

* * *

It's been couple of years since I know Tony personally, but in person we only met today.

Since I has a kid I was always interested in computers. Whenever I could get a chance, I would always try to find out as much as I can about them.

When I was 5 years old I have already taken several apart and put them back together. When internet became I thing, programming web pages was my favourite activity. By the age of 14 I could hack emails and easer sites without breaking a sweat. When I has 16 I joined people called "Anonymous" and used my knowledge to help them hack bigger sites and more important people. About this age I hacked Stark's security just for fun as well.

This was only supposed to be a prank, but because I was interested in Stark's work ever since I was a kid and internet just became a thing, I left a message for him. To be honest I never thought a genius would be interested to answer me, but apparently my "talent" got his attention. Since the day I got his answer we talked all the time. I am still surprised he didn't want to take revenge on me for my prank.

Tony asked me to come visit him since we started talking, but I never had the ability to do so and I always lied why I couldn't. After a longer time of talking I broke down and told him everything about my life and why I can't come.

After two years of talking we found a way for me to come to America. I still remember how worried he was about me, he really feels like an older brother I never had.

* * *

After a couple of drinks and hours of just talking, I felt tired and tipsy, jet lag apparently is a real pain in the ass.

"Tony, thank you again" I smiled feeling tears in my eyes.

"Ow kiddo just don't cry, it wasn't so hard" he paused for a second. I saw the look in his eyes .He just didn't know what to do or what to say. He had a hard time dealing with something like this. Seeing a genius lost like this always made me laugh, so I did the same thing this time after, couple seconds he joined me as well. "You know me to well Ren, at least my inability to handle you crying makes you laugh. One more drink?"

I shook my head "Thanks Tony, but I would prefer to rest for today. We should go out sometime in the future." I smiled softly, it is nice to be cared for even if it is in a strange way only Stark can.

"Deal kiddo, but before that you will have to meet Pepper" I nodded in agreement. "If you go to the elevator Jarvis will take you to your floor all your stuff will be there"

I smiled and stood up "Thanks again" and just before I got into the elevator "see you tomorrow Antony" I said in a teasing voice, because I knew how much he hates being called that way. He didn't have a chance to say anything back because the doors close the same second he managed to react.

* * *

Tony did not lie, all of my stuff was in the room. After taking a warm shower and losing the feeling of being tipsy I laid down on the bed. I am not going to lie It is nice to have a chance to spend time in luxurious life style.

I took my new StarkPad, which I got as a gift from Tony, it was made to be a bit stronger and faster than the ones that are on sale. I felt too tired to actually try it's abilities so I left that for tomorrow, but for now I just wanted to see what's going on in the world and read the news.

"Nothing interesting is going on in your world anyway, mortal" It was an unfamiliar yet silky voice and it made me jump from my bed dropping the StarkPad from my hands on the bed. The room was dark so I couldn't see anyone which scared me even more. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" I felt my own fear in my voice, this is not good.

A tall and graceful figure stepped into the light. His clothing was unlike anything I have ever seen before. Black leather with golden details and some green fabric as well. His hair was black, soft and silky, slicked back and just reached his neck. He looked handsome, almost as if he wasn't from this world. The thing that caught my eyes the most has his green eyes ,that even made me shiver a bit. Next to him I felt like trash. I was wearing my black ACDC shirt witch was torn on one side and old shorts, my hair was still wet and messy after taking the shower.

He smirked looking straight in my eyes "I believe that you, mortals, call me god of mischief Loki".


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

_Hey dear readers. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this. Big thanks to first follower Charlene Clark._

 _Rhen90x hope you understand how thankful I am to you, whit out you this wouldn't be published._

 **Chapter 2: Dreams**

He smirked looking straight in my eyes "I believe that you, mortals, call me god of mischief Loki".

I am pretty sure he was able to see the surprise in my face. "A no… Dear intruder, this is just bullshit". Great I have a crazy guy standing in front of me and thinking he is a mother fucking Norse god. "I am not going to believe you not even for a second don't count on it. There is no way gods exists and I am not going to believe you are one of the Norse gods." I spat out, anger rose in me with every word I said.

He raised one eyebrow looking straight at me. "How dare you, weak mortal, not to believe in what I am saying to you and raise your voice at me?" His voice sounded irritated.

"Again, mister, I don't know who you think I am, but I don't believe anything until it is proven to me" I didn't feel scared anymore, he is just a mentally ill person, nothing more. I am sure I could out smart him and protect myself if there will be a need of it.

"You need proof? Then you will get it". A devilish smirk painted his face this time and it made me step back a bit. After one step I felt something touching my shoulder. The sensation made me look that way not losing sight of the crazy guy which is in front of me. I gasped, there he was again, I felt my heart speed up. There are now two of these guys, what the hell is going on? I pushed his hand off my shoulder and heard a silent silky chuckle from the other side. I turned towards the sound and it left me breathless there was third one, casually sitting on my bed.

"Do you believe me now, mortal?" All three of them said at the same time.

I jumped up in my bed gasping for air. When I got my heart to calm a little I laid back. "What a strange dream" I say under my breath, while massaging my temples. My head hurts like I had a fucking party yesterday and drank at least couple of bottles of something, but not couple of cocktails as I did.

* * *

Somewhere around lunch time Tony called me and invited for late breakfast. Which was perfect, because after waking up from that strange dream I had I felt like I needed more sleep anyway. Honestly I only woke up because of his call. Anyway late meals was his thing, I noticed it through those two years of talking. I am pretty sure he went to his lab yesterday and stayed up for a long time. I didn't mind him being this way, actually I like to sleep longer as well, the difference between me and Tony is that usually I just spend half of the night trying to programme something not to build it.

At first we just ate in silence, both of us aren't the best morning people, so we at least managed not to annoy each other.

"We are going shopping today" genius speaks up all of the sudden and this makes me spill my coffee on myself. Luckily it wasn't hot anymore.

"Geez Tony! I could have burned myself" He laughed at my statement. I tried to keep a straight face as long as I could, but Tony`s laugh is too contagious and a smile escaped my face too. "Shopping for what and why would you need me?"

"Tsk tsk tsk I thought that you are the smart one" I felt him teasing me so I just threw my spoon at him witch I used to mix my coffee with earlier today. Sadly I didn't hit him, but this made us laugh for a couple of minutes until tears formed in my eyes. I don't know why but we tend to laugh more than actually talk, I liked this a lot. "Okay, okay just please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! At least try not to harm my beautiful face" this time I managed to hold my laughter in. "We are going to shop for clothing".

My body tensed up after his last words pretty fast. "Antony, you should know well enough I don't have money for that" I couldn't help it, I felt pissed. It is usual for me to react like this when someone talks about buying stuff and asking me to come along, honestly it is just my stupid jealousy. I think he managed to read my emotions so his face now got all serious as well.

"Look cyder bug" Ow this just got serious, he calls me this way only when he gets mad at me or he is really pissed by some reason. Great it only took me couple of hours to piss him off and he is talking about me moving in forever, it won't work and this is proof to it. Well it was nice until it lasted. "First of all don't call me Anthony ever again or I will introduce you to everyone as cyder bug and tell the story of how we actually got to know each other." I was about to open my mouth and protest, but he just pointed his finger so that I wouldn't even try to interrupt him. "Seriously, you think I've forgotten about your situation with money? I know I don't tend to be the nicest person on this planet, but do you think I would just take you with me and make you look at me while I shop. Bug, I have enough money in my life" he paused for a second and let out a sigh. "I just want to spend some on you ,my sister"

These statements from genius made my heart race faster. I never knew how to act properly when someone is nice to me or want to do something nice to me. "So now sister, not cyder bug anymore?" I teased. "Tony, you shouldn't spend more money on me…you've done enough for me already, when I get my fist salary I will move away and try to pay you back".

"Really Ren? Did you just forget who you will be working for, might as well just stay close to me". Well he was making sense, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of him being generous. I looked down for second trying not to tear up and I felt a hand on my head, messing up my hair.

"Since I am going to introduce you as my sister to everyone, you have to look like one and from what I saw you don't have much clothing with you. I can bet half of the company none of them are suitable for showing up with me in parties or charity events. Sorry if I sound rude now, but publicity might be a pain in the ass, people tend to talk a lot about looks."

I smiled a bit, but then something hit me and I looked straight into his eyes "Why would you introduce me as your sister to everyone?" Yeah it is a usual thing for us to call each other sister and brother from time to time, but the public is no longer just us anymore.

"Well I had to do something with your last name for those people to stop following you and I wanted to give you a meaningful name and a family as well. You are my sister from now on Ren Stark." He had a warm smile on his face.

This news hit me with surprise, but I jumped immediately and hugged the dark haired man with all the strength I had.

"Hey, hey just please don't kill me" He pat my head. I could feel tears running down my cheek, probably some fell on Tony and that made him react awkwardly like all the time. "Ow come on Ren, we Starks don't cry" I moved away from him with a big smile on my face, I hadn't felt so happy in a long time. "Tony I will tell you the same thing next time you are pissed drunk after having a fight with Pepper".

"What I don't remember never happened, okay?" he smiled awkwardly trying to hide his shame and save his last bits of ego.

"But what about the story? How are we going to explain this to others? I mean I don't think anyone will just take your words or mine for just it" I sat back on my chair, feeling more worried than happy now.

"Well my father had history of having lots on women in his life, It is a Stark thing isn't?" he let out a sigh. "I think people won't be surprised that I am not the only Howard Stark's child. I even managed to make Pepper believe that you are my actual sister. We look similar, we act similar and you know you feel as we are related, so it will work" He took a couple of sips of his coffee while looking for something in his phone. It didn't take him long to find what he was searching for, genius put his phone on the table and pushed it towards me. "You know when you have enough money everything is possible." It was a DNA test stating that we are related. "This should take care of those who want more proof" He smiled softly.

"Am well you newer seem to stop surprising me dear brother." I said teasingly. "But what are you going to say to those who will ask: why only now? I am already 18, wouldn't it be suspicious." I looked at him and I swear there was a glimpse of guilt, but I couldn't get why.

"Hmm let's say your mother contacted me only a couple of years ago only and I didn't know about you before. I think people will understand me for not showing you immediately and wanting to be sure before I make it public so those couple of years will make sense."

"Yeah that makes sense I guess." Again I saw it. He had guilt on his face, but I didn't dare to ask what it was. If it is something serious he will tell me about it himself when the right time comes or when he feels like he wants to. What I've learned about Stark in these two years of friendship is that he hates being pushed or asked something, before he comes around to say it himself.

* * *

Later that day we went shopping. Gosh it made me tired, we went to so many shops. All of them had expensive and stylish clothes. Most tiring thing was the people who worked in those stores, whenever they would realize that their client is the Tony Stark, they would go crazy. I have never seen so much ass kissing in one day, it feels like people have lost all of their dignity, it is all about money and selling as much as possible these days.

While we were shopping Tony told me why he wanted us to do this today. Apparently there was a big charity party going on and he had a big part in it. He thought it would be the best opportunity to introduce me to people. All this made me really nervous.

By the time we got home I already had my make-up done and hair as well by some professionals. I can't, lie I look so different, I actually thought that I look beautiful which is a rare thing for me to feel. Even when my make-up was very simple, just a smoky eye. My hair has just groomed so that my natural big curls don't look like a mess and were given some volume. I couldn't stop looking at the mirror, this I could get used to, it was a nice feeling I never had before.

Now I have half an hour left before we have to go in. I needed to just choose a dress from the pile I got today and get dressed. Without thinking too long I took my favourite one. It was a dark green dress, it was so long that even when I had my high heels on it would still reach the ground. This way I looked just a little bit taller. What I liked the most about that particular dress is that the back was opened. I always thought that my back is the most attractive place in my body. There were two stripes on the dress made out of leather, they went from my neck all the way down, making my waist look smaller.

After putting on the dress I put on some golden accessories. Tony got me those as a bonus gift. It was a necklace with two letters on it, N and S, this made me smile and laugh a bit. Tony loved these kind of small show of details, I think he would be sad if the press wouldn't notice this. A couple of bracelets and I am done.

After putting everything on I looked at the time. "Ah I still have 20 minutes left" I whispered to myself and glanced back to the mirror.

"You surprise me mortal women, this look suits you more than the one from yesterday." There it was the same silky voice from yesterday's dream. I turn around to face the side the voice came from. To my surprise there he was the sitting on my bed with a mysterious smirk on his face.

Fast I turned around, closing my eyes and shaking my head. This can't be true, it was only a dream. What the hell is going on?

"You still don't believe that I am real, human girl?" I slowly open my eyes hoping all this is just a stupid hallucination or something like that and wouldn't be there. To my disappointment or happiness? He was there standing right in front of me, leaning back on my mirror. Why the hell did I just feel happy to see him? His arms were crossed on his chest and I could see his eyes tracing me from bottom to top until they stop looking straight into my eyes. "I like your colour choice mortal, won't lie." Is it me or does it almost sound as if he's purring like a cat. That's it, he pisses me off. "Damn it! Can't you just call me by name, it's Ren by the way. I know I am a mortal and that one day I will die just like everyone, but you don't have to rub it in my face every god damn time you open your mouth."

Norse god just laughed at my reaction. O my god, his laughter… Who the hell has such a handsome laughter it should be illegal. For fuck sakes what am I thinking? The only illegal thing here is him being in this room and this tower. Right when I was about to complain of him being there, he spoke first. "Then I shall call you the way you prefer, Lady Ren." I choked on my own saliva, l couldn't move or take away my eyes from him. Hate this feeling, I hate with a passion what is he doing to me.

"The only thing I would like to say is that I prefer your natural face. Lady Ren you are beautiful enough with out any work done to it." He took one step closer to me and pulled a strand of loose hair which was in my face tucking it over my ear. I felt dizzy, someone please save me, I never had this feeling before. He made me scared yet at the same time I didn't want him to go anywhere. All this made my head hurt, none of my emotions made sense or were logical.

"What do you want from me?" my voice was shaking and weak. Gosh I hate the fact this is so visible, get a grip of yourself.

"All in the right time, lady Ren. Maybe the next time we meet I will tell you. I am afraid we don't have enough time to talk about that now." His voice was dangerously attractive. He put his palm on my shoulder, but this time it didn't feel like the one before, colder but not unpleasantly.

Just when I was about to protest I heard a knock on my door and green eyed god disappeared with out another word.


	3. Chapter 3: Answer

_**Thanks guys for all nice reviews. I am really happy to see those. When I started writing this I never though people would be actually interested in my work.**_

 _ **Big thanks to Rhen90x. This chapter was a big struggle to me for some reason. If not Rhen90x this would suck badly.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Answer**

"Yeah, come in." I tried to get myself back to my senses and sound as normal as possible.

The one who stepped in was Tony. It is nice to see him dressed up all official and he looked fucking awesome as always. It's kind of surprising how someone can look so good all the time, no matter what they are dressed in. Tony looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Is everything okay, darling?"

"Yeah, yeah Tony I am just nervous that's all." I'm sure he didn't believe, but I am thankful he didn't pressure me. How would I explain everything that was going on to him. I think he wouldn't believe me the same way I didn't believe. Honestly I still can't believe,that it's true. I should hack security files of the tower and see if any of the cameras caught the so called god of lies. Otherwise Tony might just think I got crazy or something, because he wouldn't believe me without any proof. If I told him that someone got in to his precious tower ,then I could even hurt his ego, he truly believes, that his tower is perfect.

"Just tell me when you feel like talking about what's in your head, okay? I'm always there for you." He smiled at me and stepped closer. "By the way, you look hot, please don't get in trouble with guys, because I can't promise I wouldn't kill a guy who'd hurt you."

I smiled. "Tony, I wouldn't argue,I agree that I look pretty good today, but I am sure there will be better looking women. So I wouldn't worry if I were you, there is little chance there will be any trouble." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Jeez you really need to start trusting yourself more, kiddo! The fact that you are a Stark makes you almost on the top of attention. Not to mention you look like the most handsome person on this planet – me." He smirked with a proud expression on his face and this statement made me laugh, taking some stress out of me. "Only you're the female version, which makes everything at least a hundred times better."

"You're silly and so full of yourself. Will I have to be like that as well because I am a Stark now?" He showed me thumbs up. "Ren, you're almost there, the only thing you lack is seeing how gorgeous are and being proud of it. I do know how you see yourself when it comes to your hacking skills, sometimes you can be more cocky than me."

"It doesn't count as being cocky if it's true, why should I deny something that is facts." I played along with the genius and smirked as well. I knew he was telling the truth and I wasn't even feeling bad for it. I guess we are similar in that way for sure.

"That's right, young Stark you are doing it well." We laughed. Tony was a gift from a god to me. He knew what to do and how to act, to make me feel better. Not even noticing myself I lost all the stress I had.

* * *

We were almost there. Tony took one of his fancy cars to show off to people who will be at the charity party. "Be ready for those hungry paparazzi people. Those sons of bitches don't know who you are to me now, so they will probably assume that you are my girlfriend or something of that sort." I just nodded. This will be one hell of an evening to be honest.

Genius was right, the same second he stopped his car and we stepped out it seemed like everything was just flashing in lights. I tried my best to keep a soft smile on my face, but I will only find out if I did well when those pictures reach the internet or the press. Oh I dread to see that happening. I can look strong and be cocky, but actually I am as sensitive as any other girl of this age. Internet can be brutal especially knowing what name I have now. Getting unpleasant comments is going to be inevitable.

I felt a soft push from Tony on my shoulder, when I looked at him he just showed his arm in a welcoming manner. He suggested me to hold on to him like this and I was very thankful for his gesture. While walking down to the entrance I managed to whisper to Stark. "Will it be the same inside as well?" He just shook his head. What does he mean by that? Will it be better or worse? God damn it Tony, I can't read your mind. Breathe in and out, I was telling to myself all the way before we got in.

Thankfully it looked like there were only a couple of those photographers and no screaming Tony's fan girls. However, it didn't matter , that all of that was behind us now. I still felt kind of uneasy. Everyone in this charity looked so sophisticated and prestigious. I could even recognise some faces. Singers, actors, politicians and a bunch of other public figures. But even then I could see that there were a bunch of people whom I didn't know. I should be very careful what I say to people whom I don't know. Worst thing would be saying something stupid to someone and bringing trouble to Tony that way.

The first person to walk towards us was a very beautiful woman, but her face looked super pissed off. That woman didn't let her eyes off Tony and then it hit me. "Is it Pepper?" I whispered to Iron man. "Yep, now you'll get a free show." He laughed. Ow Tony… you stupid man. I never get why he always likes to make that woman angry so much, when she might be the only one who loves him for him and not his wallet. Though Tony might not know that she loves him. I haven't told him what I found in her computer... and I probably won't, this is an issue they have to work out themselves.

"For fuck sakes Tony you are late!" Hell this woman sounded pissed, those harsh words don't suit someone like her at all. I don't think she even noticed me standing next to the person she was so mad at right now. "Ow come on Peps, you should know me better by now. I'm never on time. It's just not my style." He looked like he is enjoying this way too much.

"Not your style? NOT YOUR STYLE?! I would smack you right now if it wasn't for all the people around us." It seemed like she raised her voice, but in the same time it was low enough not to avoid getting attention. Now I see why Tony likes this woman so much, she is completely opposite to him.

"Please do." He smiled like a cat. This genius statement made Pepper lose herself for a couple of seconds. The funniest part was, that she looked like she blushed a little bit. When the woman got back to her senses and was about to say something back Tony didn't give her the chance. "As much as I am enjoying this talk with you, I think Ren feels left out." He pulled me closer to himself. This gesture made me lose myself and giggle nervously, but after that I got back to my usual self-fast. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Pots, Tony has told me a lot of good things about you." I saw Pepper's face soften and all the anger she had before was gone.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Ren, I am very sorry for my behaviour." She smiled softly to me. "Tony didn't lie saying that you guys look similar."

"It looks like you have a lot to talk about and I am pretty thirsty so I'm going to grab a drink and leave you two for a bit." I said to them and stepped away before they could say anything to me. I really felt like they need some time together. Most of all right now I want a glass of something strong.

* * *

This evening was very long and tiring. I had to talk to so many people accompanying Tony. Most of those we talked to would always look surprised when genius would say that I am his sister. Thankfully most people in the end of our encounters say that they see the resemblance. Iron man even did some interviews in regard of our relationship. Thankfully he didn't drag me in, I still don't feel like talking in front of camera, I loved that my identity still is a bit unknown.

When I would be alone people would still be nice to me. Even though it seems like I could talk to people for hours, some people did annoy me very fast, because they would just want to talk about Tony and his personal life. In those kind of situations I would try to make up excuses and leave, I won't tell anyone anything about things, that have to stay at home, I hate gossiping. Same way when some guys tried to hit on me, if I would just get a hint that they just do it because I'm a Stark now I would leave as well. A genius, hero with an iron suit... Everyone wanted to be close to him.

Surprisingly I was good at handling people. I knew well enough that there is only one guy I might not be able to handle well. I just didn't want to talk to a man called Justin Hammer. Tony had told me about that dude before, how he is always trying to do something better than Tony, all the sneaky ways he tried to harm genius's reputation. I managed to avoid that guy, by starting talking to someone, but now there is no one around me and I see him walking towards me. Should I just ignore him, he annoys me already without even talking to me, just look at that disgusting smile on his face.

"Hello Ren, it seems I can finally say my greetings to you." I swear I could just bitch slap him easily. He doesn't know me and from where I come from you don't call people by their first name until you are mutually agreed otherwise it is disrespectful.

"It's Ren Stark to you Hammer." He looked surprised, but kind of satisfied at the same time. "I see you are as feisty as your brother, Tony. I feel satisfied you know me, Ren." Again! Really after I have told him, he is still calling me only by my first name.

"Hammer, your reputation isn't the best in my books at the moment. Do you honestly think I wouldn't know about how much you kiss up to the government and how you tried to take away Tony's best work from him?" I felt anger raising inside, but managed not to show it in my voice or face.

"Oh that. You can't truly blame me for doing that. Do you yourself trust Tony 100% for the ability to use the Iron Man suit properly? You can't be serious. You think he is responsible enough to handle it even when something clouds his mind?" I swear I will kill this man myself right here, right now. Sadly I could actually see where he's coming from, yes Tony can be irresponsible with drinking and things like that, but he wouldn't do anything bad, would he? Fuck this he is getting into my head now.

"I believe Tony wouldn't hurt anyone, unless they deserve it." I started walking away from the bar towards one of the balconies. I just can't take this bastard anymore.

"Hey, young Stark you forgot your drink!" Ah no just leave me alone. I turned around with a smile on my face. "Ow well thank you Hammer." I took my drink from his hand and rushed away as fast as I could before he could say something back to me.

"Ah fresh air." I murmured to myself while enjoying the breeze in the big balcony. The balcony was big, and to my surprise was empty. I wonder how much longer does Tony plan to stay where today. When I was about to take a sip of my drink somebody stopped my hand.

"I am pretty sure that man did something to your drink, Ren." I almost dropped my glass, but the same hand, that stopped mine managed to catch the glass. Without even looking I knew whose voice it was.

"Why are you here?" I didn't dare to look at him. "Woman I think the first thing you should do is say thanks to me. Secondly, why are you ignoring me? Look at me."" His voice was soft, no anger or anything in it and that made me confused, because his words stated different. "Aren't you like afraid to be seen here. As much as I remember your clothing isn't the kind normal people would wear."

"I have nothing to be afraid of. But if you would just look at me, you will see that I do not look like I usually do, mortal." Still sweet and soft, but calling me mortal again and that made me shiver. No matter what it still made me feel pissed to be called a mortal. I turned around ready to scold him, but I froze when I saw him. He didn't lie, his outfit wasn't the same as the one he had on before we had our encounters. Now he was wearing a black suit with a dark green shirt and a golden tie. The suit fit him perfectly. I have never seen anyone look so good in one. He even beats Tony on this one. The hair was slicked back like usual.

I saw him raising one eyebrow and looking at me. "You were about to say something? Did my appearance just startle you?" A smirk appeared on his face and it looked like he is enjoying this. Did I freeze for a long time? God damn it! This is embarrassing. "No." That was the only thing that I could say back. This didn't help me feel any better at that moment or less embarrassed for myself. Anyway, I remembered something.

"What do you mean there was something done to my drink? By who?" I looked at my glass in his hand. It couldn't have happened. He is just probably teasing me or something. This wasn't some kind of club even if people get equally drunk. Still I can't imagine somebody ruffing my drink.

"Well I'm not as familiar with the human world as I'd like to." Ha! As I thought. Nothing really happened, he just assumed something. Wait what does he mean not familiar with the human world? He coughed a bit to get my attention back. "But the man you were talking to back at the bar, had put something in your drink just before giving it back to you. What ticked me off the most was how he looked around before doing it. Not to mention how nervous he looked." He sounded a bit worried which was pretty adorable.

It took me some time to digest the information I got and then I finally realized who the person the god spoke of was. I felt anger rising like never before. "That son of a bitch! How dare he!? Justin fucking Hammer!" Not thinking much I stepped towards the doors , that lead inside, but I was stopped. "Even though this is kind of entertaining, don't let your anger think for you, darling." He said softly while still holding my hand.

"Did you just call me darling?! The hell Loki is it common between you so called gods to talk like that?" I took my anger out at him, anyway it is his own fault for stopping me when I am mad. I could see the surprise in his face. This reaction of his actually made me calm down and even giggle a bit. "Isn't it a common thing between you humans?" He really looked puzzled and this is starting to get entertaining for me. "No, Loki just no. Never say that again it's too weird, when it comes from you for some reason." I felt myself smiling like an idiot, he made me forget my anger so easily it was surprising.

"Let's get back to the beginning why are you here?" I was really interested to hear what he was going to say about that. I heard the door open behind me, but I was too interested in getting the answer to a question I asked twice already, so I didn't even look who it was. Just when I saw Loki's eyes trail off behind me I felt someone almost fall on my shoulders.

"Sup sister? Who is this guy? Is he flirting with you? Is he being nice to you? If something is wrong just tell me I'll handle him." Oh Tony how much did you drink. He even had the smell of alcohol radiating from him. Gosh do I act the same way when I am drunk?

"It is fine Tony, he is being nice to me, so there is no need to handle anyone." I saw Loki analysing the situation with a lot of interest in his eyes, but he didn't even say a word. I truly think Loki's silence is a good thing, who knows how a drunk playboy would react to anything he says.

"Hey I don't want to be a cock block or anything, but let's go home. Pepper would kill me if I just leave you were alone, fuck I would kill myself in the morning if I would do that. I really need to get home until I do something stupid." I just sighed, well I wanted to go home a couple of minutes ago as well, but now I will never get my answer , damn you Antony Stark.

"Yeah, yeah old man, lets go." I looked apologetic toward Loki and he only nodded, well at least it doesn't look like he is mad at me or something. Just when I turned around and helped genius warp his arm around my shoulder, I heard Loki speak up from the balcony "If you really want to know, it is because of you Ren." I turned my head just to see him with that usual smirk on his face. What is going on? This is not right, my heart shouldn't be racing like this.


End file.
